Knowing You
by MortalAcademy
Summary: Alec Lightwood's life isn't going how he planned, the only people he has are his sister and two brothers. His life is not going how he wants it, then he gets a nice little pick-me-up along the way.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Alec had always grown up around his sister and brother, as well as Jace when moved in. Despite making an unbreakable bond and friendship Jace, he'd some how began harbouring romantic feelings for him, but as no one knew he was gay, he was so far in the closet that he could go see Narnia and frolic around there for a while. Isabelle was the only one to know of his sexuality, as she had pried in from him, like you would a toy from a child. It was hard to say no to his little sister, even though she'd kick his ass for calling her little. Then there was little Max, his comrade who wanted nothing more than to follow him everywhere he went, and be so much like him. But, like always in life, something was missing. He just didn't know what that something was.

His life revolved around duties with in the Institute, demon hunting and spending time with his brothers and sister, he'd never had friends outside of their group. He'd never needed them, but now he was growing up, and things were starting to come into perspective. The nights he'd been out at clubs with Jace and Isabelle, they'd tried to palm him off on guys they thought were eligible enough for him. But everytime that happened, just before it happened, he kept rushing out of the room and straight home to the Institute. It wasn't that he didn't know what he was doing-well it was instinct to know-but it just didn't seem right. Like his mother had always said _'You're waiting for the right person Alec.'_.Maybe she was right, maybe he was waiting for the right person, but he'd been waiting the good part of four years for that special someone. All in all, he was depressed, he knew he was going to live his life alone. To be gay and a shadowhunter was something that was frowned upon, so for another shadowhunter to come out, was a long shot.

* * *

Cutting him from his reverie, Max was pulling on the bottom of his shirt, from where he was leant against the kitchen counter. He looked down at the innocent little face looking up at him, though the huge lenses of his glasses, with a manga clutched in his death grip.

"Alec, Jace and Isabelle have gone to Takis and they said to come tell you that you have to meet them there." Alec smiled and nodded.

"Okay buddy, do you want to come too?" Max shook his head, smiling.

"I'm okay, I'm going to go read with mom in the library." Alec nodded, and watched him run off in the direction of the library. He smiled fondly after him. As he watched his younger brother leave, the feeling he got in the pit of his stomach was something that could only be known as unnerving. That little boy would be the one to carry on the family name, he would be bringing the children into the family, to have the name Lightwood. _What was he?_ He thought. As his father called him _'a disgrace to shadowhunter kind'_, his mother on the other hand, she was more supportive.

* * *

Once he'd been and had a shower, changed his clothes from a holey black jumper, to a tighter black jumper with less holes and black jeans, he walked out into the grounds of the Institute. The sun was setting slowly in the sky, turning the sky to beautiful colours of purple and red. He took off down the route towards Takis. His mind wandered again as he walked, Jace had called him strange for not having a girlfriend at first, though Alec had a gut feeling Jace knew he was gay, but knew better than to question it. That same feeling as Alec knew deep down that Jace knew of his crush on him, but he was thankful that Jace treat him no differently.  
When he turned onto the main street, he walked down between the towering buildings that lined the city like barricades. The crowds weren't too bad, but still slightly busy. He wasn't watching where his feet where taking him, when he bumped into someone's shoulder. Two hands were pressed against the tops of him arms, pushing him upright. Alec looked up into a mix of green-gold eyes, slit like cats, that were rimmed with make-up. The man had a huge grin on his face, so Alec only thought it polite to smile back, despite his blush. He couldn't help it, the guy was good looking.

"Watch yourself there, darling." Alec blushed at the pet name and stepped back out of the man's grasp.

"Sorry, I was in a rush." The man laughed, and it was such a lovely laugh. Alec gestured half-heartedly that he had to go. The man nodded, and looked slightly disappointed as Alec stepped around him. He began walking down the street, and he didn't know why, but took a look over his shoulder. He blushed even more when the man was stood watching, smiling. Then he shouted,

"I'm Magnus. I hope we can bump into each other again sometime." Alec smiled and nodded.

"I'm Alec, and that'd be nice. See you around Magnus." Magnus smiled and waved.

"Goodbye Alexander." Alec smiled and took off in a much better mood towards Takis.

When he entered Takis, his sister and brother were sat in a booth across the cafe, and took off across to them and sat down. He must have been smiling like a idiot, because Isabelle was smiling contagiously and Jace had his eyebrows raised.

"What are you so happy about?" Alec smiled fondly at the memory of Magnus.

"Maybe my life won't be such a train wreck as I expected... I met someone." In union, both Isabelle and Jace gasped and threw themselves into a conversation of constantly asking questions. Alec smiled. He knew that life couldn't be all that bad, if strangers on the street that he didn't even know wanted to meet him again.

* * *

Review please! :)


End file.
